This invention relates to containers for use in transporting fresh produce such as tomatoes, peaches, grapes, oranges or melons and the like.
Containers for transporting fresh produce from the field to a processing plant or storage facility via trailers or trucks conventionally have rectangular side walls and a floor forming an enclosure of a size on the order of four or more feet in lateral dimensions and two or more feet deep. Heretofore these produce containers have been of wood construction. Being of wood the containers have been of wood construction. Being of wood the containers are relatively heavy and cumbersome to handle. The containers are not adapted to be knocked-down following shipment of the produce and therefore occupy valuable space during storage or return shipment when empty. The wooden walls and floors of the containers are also relatively absorbent to water and other liquids so that contamination of the produce from contact with the wood is a problem. Moreover, splinters from the wood surfaces can also contaminate the produce. Conventional wooden containers are also relatively expensive from the standpoint of both material and construction costs. Accordingly, the need has been recognized for a produce container which will obviate the problems and limitations of conventional containers.